1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable-width panel assembly having first and second panel members which include connecting means that provide lateral movement of the panels relative to one another, whereby the cumulative width of the panel members is laterally adjustable to provide an efficient and effective means of construction for fences, privacy walls, and similar structures incorporating panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fences and privacy walls constructed using numerous, inter-connected panels have been in use for many years. Typically, such structures utilize a plurality of panels fabricated from metals, alloys, and thermoplastic materials. A number of means for connecting the panels to one another have been utilized, including rivets, screws, nails, and similar fasteners.
Fences are typically constructed from wooden materials, with wooden fence posts, typically 4 inches by 4 inches square in cross-section. A stringer, typically also 4 inches in width, is provided between posts near the upper and lower portions of the fence posts, as by the use of connectors such as nails. Panel members, also typically of wooden construction, are nailed to the stringers on one either one side of the fence, the other side of the fence, or through various alternating patterns.
In typical fence construction using wooden materials, the panel members are mounted substantially coplanar with an outside surface of the fence post. This allows for continuous nailing of the wooden panel members to the stringer, even over the fence post, as the panel members are attached along numerous sections over the entire length of the fence. One advantage of such construction is that precise placement of the posts is not necessary. Because the panel members are connected to the face of the stringers (which is substantially coplanar with an outside surface of the fence post), exact spacing is immaterial to a successful installation or construction. However, wooden fences and other types of fences that require separate fasteners to fasten the panel members to the fence may have a number of disadvantages, as further described below.
Other types of fence construction may involve the use of assemblies of inter-connected panel members. However, it has been found that attachment of the final panel member of each post-to-post section may require special attention, such as by cutting and trimming excess material, when the fence post wasn't located properly on, for example, 8 foot centers.
Further, use of separate fasteners may add additional, undesirable expense to construction costs and may also contribute to failure of the integrity of the structure, due either to wear at the point of connection and/or misapplication of the fasteners by relatively unskilled workers. Additionally, use of such fasteners may not provide for expansion and/or contraction of the panel members due to changes in temperature or other factors. Moreover, use of such fasteners may be time consuming and increase the time for construction, also allowing a tendency for error, which may reduce the quality of construction.
Other means have been utilized for inter-connecting panel members that eliminate the need for separate fasteners, including elaborate flange members provided at opposite sides of the panels that matably fit with one another, as well as simple, arcuate portions which slidably engage one another to connect the panels. However, a number of such connection means may require that long panels be located lengthwise, end to end, taking care to maintain generally planar alignment between the members as the members are slidably moved to a side-by-side relation. Further, such means may not provide for expansion or provide for adjustability of the width of the panel assembly. Such slidable means may further increase the time and effort required for the construction, thereby increasing construction costs and fatigue of the workers.
Other connection means incorporating flange members may eliminate some of the problems associated with slidable engagement and allow for snapable or rotatable connection. However, such connection means may not provide adequate tolerances at the point of connection for expansion of the panel members, may require an undesirable degree of care in calculating the dimensions involved and in the placement of certain supporting structures that may be used in the construction of the fences, privacy walls, and similar structures. Such panel connection means may further require additional labor such as for cutting or trimming of a portion of the panel member to be connected to the supporting member where relatively close tolerances were not observed or where precise calculations were not done, and/or when supporting structures, such as fence posts, were not carefully located.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no adjustable-width panel assembly which: is simple and economical to manufacture; is easily and quickly utilized; is effective to inter-connect successive panel members without separate fasteners; and provides lateral adjustability of a structure comprised of inter-connected panel members. Therefore, the art has sought an adjustable-width panel assembly which: is simple and economical to manufacture; is easily and quickly utilized; is effective to inter-connect successive panel members without separate fasteners; and provides lateral adjustability of a structure comprised of inter-connected panel members.